Find Your Way Out
by Akame Taki
Summary: Mikan thought that the forest was normal, filled with the beauty of nature, but there is much more to it. The rumours behind the disappearances of her friends and this forest connect, and Mikan finds herself falling into another world. Literally. She finds it all confusing, but weirdly, normal. But what's this? She gets wings? Will she see her friends again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first story I've written, so my apologies if it is not good. I hope you will Review and give some constructive criticism? So before we get to the story, here's the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own this story line**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Forest of Alice

The wind rushed past my face. I had climbed up a tree in the forest at the border of my village, Alys. I looked at the village house where we live in. Laughing, I jumped onto another branch, and onto another, making my way into the forest.

"Don't play in the forest! It is dangerous!" I mimicked my mother in our Alysian accent, which was a mix of an Irish accent and Russian accent. Her words, said with her thick accent, rang in my head.

I laughed again, while my tiny and petite body flew through the forest. My name is Sakura A. Mikan, and my friends and family used to call me Mi-chi. The reason why I said 'used to' is because my friends and family had been disappearing one by one.

Though I was heartbroken, I tried to stay strong. I maintained my cheerful personality, but I didn't make any friends. I made sure nobody got too close to me, for I feared that I might lose someone dear to me again.

On the bright side, I had just turned 13 yesterday! Mother threw me a big party and invited many. I did pretend to laugh and smile, but I didn't enjoy it. Halfway through, I wandered off, sure that nobody would notice my presence was gone.

My mother said I was a troublesome child. Many adults like to say that I have a 'fluffy' mind. That was Alysian slang for a mind filled with nonsense. The adults in Alysian were arrogant and they liked to look down on us children. My mind was definitely not 'fluffy', and I definitely am not weird. I just like to imagine and be free.

The old tradition, however, pulled me down. The stupid tradition that females had to stay at home and do house work while males went out to study. I had to stay at home all day. Of course, I begged mother to let me go to school, and she did. Because of the lack of females studying, I only had four female friends, and one great sempai. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki were great friends. We all got along very well. The rest of my friends were boys, until they started disappearing. I skipped school from then on.

Not a single soul was in the Forbidden Forest. As you can guess from its nickname, it was 'forbidden!' . Nobody entered the forest because there were guards lining the outside of the forest. This was because the villagers of Alys believed that the people who had disappeared went through the forest. I didn't care about that silly old tale so I often went to the forest when I started skipping school. I have entered the Forest of Alice thousands of times, and haven't disappeared once.

"Stupid old tale," I said under my breath.

I looked around, taking in the beautiful sights of the forest. Many types of flowers and animals lived in this forest, and I've taken a liking to them. I even made friends with a few animals, and they would not run away when I came near. The Forest of Alice was not just a place with many trees; the trees were all Sakura trees, which gave the whole forest a pinkish glow. The nice scent of the Sakura filled the entire forest. I loved it, because somehow, the smell and the pinkish glow comforted me, and made me feel at home. The aroma of Sakura would drive all my worries away, and felt as if it returned me to perfect health.

It was simple to sneak past the guards who 'guarded' the forest. They were just for show, to scare people away. My concentration directed from the branches to the fireflies flying around. They were one of the many friends I had. They danced around me happily, tickling my sides, as if to say that they were waiting for me.

A sudden orange light appeared, engulfing the entire forest. I closed my eyes, using my arms to shield my eyes from the blinding orange light. It didn't seem to work, because even through my closed eyelids and two thick arms, the bright light was still there. My eyes opened, noticing that the fireflies were flying away. I smiled and found the source of the bright orange light. It was from a sunset.

For a while, time seemed to slow down.

That was until I looked down and saw the sudden absence of a hard wooden branch below my feet. In its place, was darkness, and I couldn't find the bottom of it. I looked around me, and confirmed that I was definitely falling. My soft brown hair whipped around in the mist that surrounded me. The glaring sunlight had changed into a softer orange light.

I flipped my body around in the air and saw the branch I had leapt off, still quivering from my jumping off it. I knew I was falling, but this time, the truth hit be like a brick. I was falling. Before I could scream, I did the only thing that the circumstances would allow me to. I blacked out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to add in a Review to help me out with my problems.**

**I'm not going to be evil and trick you with a cookie.**

**_But_, I am going to leave this wonderful fridge here filled with Howalon, so you might want to rethink that review.**

**~Akame Taki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again, everybody. I hope you haven't deserted this story! I have written another chapter for you all and I hope you will like it. I admit I was excited to see how many views, favourites, follows and reviews I had. Here's the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gakuen Alice.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A dragon? A fairy?

My eyes opened to the steady 'whoosh' of something, followed by a loud, deep rumble beneath me. A blurry image of light blue filled my vision.

"I'm just in my room. It all was a horrible nightmare, I guess," I told myself out loud. The loud but slow flapping noises, vibration of my bed, and incredibly loud rumbling noises are normal. I hear and feel them every day. Nope, nothing strange happened here. My alarm clock just fell below my pillow again and I was just hungry for breakfast. "Just ten more minutes, mother," I mumbled lazily.

A chuckle came from in front of me. Huh? Why is there a chuckle? Nobody should be in my room. I am going to kill the person in my room. There shouldn't be flapping sounds. Is someone playing a prank on me? I shot up straight, vision clearing. The blue was the sky. I am in the sky? I'm in the sky! I freaked out, screaming.

"Hey, calm down. There's nothing to be scared of," A deep yet amused voice came from in front.

I stopped screaming and looked down at what I was sitting on. It was black, but glowing. Strangely, it didn't feel evil. It felt safe and felt like it would protect me. I reached down to touch it. The thing was hard, scaly and warm. I giggled slightly, the thing felt nice to touch. I looked at the source of the flapping sound, and saw two large scaly wings moving up and down slowly and rhythmically.

"What happened? I found you falling from a great height. You were unconscious, too. You're lucky I caught you, you could've died! I'm Rei Serio, but you can call me Persona, like everybody else does," The man told me.

I ignored his suggestion, I would call him Rei. He has a name, and it should be used.

I was falling? That was when the events rushed into my head, I wasn't dreaming! I looked around once again. I've died, haven't I? Warm light surrounded me, this was what mother claimed Tian(Ti-ahn) looked like. Ancient Alys folklore had spoken of Tian as a holy place where good people go to, when they died. I felt dizzy, like I was floating. It felt like time did not exist, everything just happened.

I looked straight again, and saw that Rei had a set of wings, this time, instead of the hard and scaly ones that the thing we were sitting on had, his were thin, translucent and black. They looked like they could break easily. Out of curiosity, I reached out a hand to touch his wings.

To my surprise, my hand went right through the wings! I made a 'huh' noise, which caused Rei, who was in front of me, to look behind at me. A mop of short black hair was on top of his head. He wore a white mask and had a smile on his face. He seemed to like black a lot, his entire appearance was black and white, no other colour visible. It reminded her of chiaroscuro art. His whole attire was black and white, and strangely, he had black high heeled boots, nail polish and lipstick. That was definitely something a guy would not wear. This guy was weird.

Black orbs met hazel ones, and he started speaking. "I caught you falling through the sky. That was extremely lucky. Did you have a wing cramp? Did they stop working or something?" He looked very concerned.

It's all an act, I told myself. He just wants something out of you. Keep up your walls, but don't let him get offended. I don't know if he's good or bad yet.

I ignored him and asked, confused. "Why do you have wings? Where is Alys? Where am I? What's happening?"

Rei chuckled again. "You have wings, too," He pointed out monotonously. He only answered one of my three questions.

I whipped my head around, looking at my back, surprised to find a pair of wings there. They were a pair of wings which were translucent with orange designs. What was going on?

"Your wings are pretty cool, while you were unconscious, the orange part changed colours at a constant rate. They are the first ones that I know that does that. Your outfit is cool, too. Nice job creating them. Mine sucks. What's your name?" Rei asked me.

"M-Mikan," I replied. I looked at my clothes when I replied. I was wearing a beautiful white dress with black trimmings and a nice bow over my heart. I lifted a hand to my hair to find that it had been let down from its pigtails and tied differently. **(****A/N: There is a picture I'm going to upload on my profile if you want to see what it looks like. The hairstyle is like the one she had when she was 16, in the last few chapters)**

For a moment, Rei froze. "I don't think I heard you right. Did you say your name was Mikan?" He stared at me.

I nodded slowly. "Is your surname, by any chance, Sakura?" He asked, as if he could read minds.

This time, I sat still, not blinking. "EEEEEEH? How did you know my surname?" I yelled childishly.

I waited for a reply, but instead, I got an instruction from Rei. He told me to hold on tight. I did as he said and he suddenly burst out. "Let's go, Kuroaki!" He shouted loudly.

The thing we were sitting on tilted and started descending. Many questions were in my head, and I wanted them to be answered. Now wasn't the time, though, because I feel a sudden activity within my stomach, rising. Trying to distract myself, I looked over Rei's shoulder and saw that we were actually sitting on a big, black dragon!

I was so shocked, I almost fell off. Before I could say that that was the weirdest thing I had ever seen, I saw some floating islands! WHAT?! There were many of them with trees, and other people.

The dragon which I guessed was named Kuroaki continued flying and landed on the biggest island in sight, along with the biggest tree possible. The dragon had landed on the soft green grass. Without any hesitation, Rei hopped off Kuroaki. I followed suit and hopped off, feeling the grass between my feet. I resisted the urge to roll in it. It was only then I realized that my shoes had disappeared.

"Oh, and about your surname, I know because," Rei started to say slowly, then paused for a second, "I am your older brother. I ran away from home when you were two, so you probably don't remember me. My name is actually Rei Yukihira." **(A/N: I know I'm changing some stuff here, but I need somebody to be her older brother)**

Mother never told me anything about an older brother. She never said I had any sibling. I always thought I was an only child.

I rarely had any time to recover from the shock when I got knocked into by something that was of the same size as me. I fell onto my bottom and heard a sweet voice from far away, coming closer. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry my friend accidentally hit you, are you hurt?"

I opened my eyes to see two people I had wanted to see for a long time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. If you have been waiting for this chapter for too long, I apologize, because I am a horrible person for doing that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, together with the first chapter.**

**I know that you all may not like the idea of fairies and dragons, thinking it is too childish, but fairies and dragons are not necessarily childish, right?**

**If you read the first chapter, not expecting the childishness then I'm sorry. I tried to warn you in the summary, but I couldn't give spoilers, once again, sorry.**

**Another apology, if this chapter was too short. I tried, I really did, so can I get some brownie points for effort? :D**

**Anyway, Review to give helpful tips if you want to read a better story.**

**Once again, no cookies, but, I did make some.**  
**You get to pat Usagi, too!**  
**Ruka will give you permission.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, again, everybody! I'm back with another chapter. Once again, I tried to make it longer. The love interest has not appeared yet, though everyone should already know who it is. Here's a disclaimer**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice at all.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Unique fairy

The weight on my body was removed and I heard groaning. I finally opened my eyes after a long time and saw two very beautiful girls. I blinked from the sudden exposure to light and was confused.

The one who had fallen on me had a nice midnight blue hair with matching eyes. Her long, straight hair was tied in a style such that two thin braids, made from her fringe, ran from her forehead to the back of her head, making her seem like she was wearing a crown. Her dress was a deeper blue, shimmering like the night sky. On her back was a pair of midnight blue wings of the same shade as her dress with black spiral patterns. I was stunned at her beauty. Was she a goddess?

The other one had bubblegum pink hair with blue eyes of a lighter shape than the first one. Her long hair had many waves, also tied in a similar style as the first girl. Both of them looked like queens, or goddesses with their enchanting appearance. This girl wore a pastel pink dress with black laces. Her wings were of a pastel pink tint and had spirals of silver on them. Once again, I felt like I was in Tian. The two girls looked like twins, and it was hard not to stare at them.

The two girls giggled at me, probably because I looked stupid. **(A/N: Pictures of Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan's dress will be on my profile. The hairstyle of Anna and Nonoko will also be on my profile)**

"Are you okay, little sis?" Rei asked me.

A sudden wave of recognition washed past me. I knew people who looked like them, and for them to look like twins was an extreme coincidence.

"Eh? Persona, I didn't know that you had a little sister!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"I thought you were the only child in your family. Actually, you were an orphan right?" Anna asked.

"Yea, Anna, Nonoko. That's because I ran away from home when Mikan was just two." Rei answered.

There was silence for a while, and both the twins and I froze. Rei laughed awkwardly at out behavior. "What's up?" He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

I was the first to speak. "Anna? Nonoko?" I asked weakly, afraid of giving too much hope and end up losing it.

The two girls stared at me and exclaimed, "Mikan! We missed you!"

Tears filled my eyes as they pulled me up to stand. Before giving me time to confirm if they were my friends, they pulled me into a group hug. I hugged them tightly, and didn't want to let them go. No way was I going to lose them again.

A loud chime interrupted our little reunion. We broke out of our group hug and smiled at each other.

"We need to go now, Mi-chi!" Anna told me while flying away.

"Yea, see you next time; we have a lot to tell you!" Nonoko added on, trailing behind Anna.

I smiled at them, they were still the same Anna and Nonoko, and they hadn't changed. I was glad.

I turned to find a puzzled Rei. "What?"

"I didn't know you knew them," Rei answered me.

I explained that they were my friends, and he absorbed everything very quickly. Even though I was still getting used to having a brother, Rei seemed to accept it and adapt very well. When I asked where Anna and Nonoko had to go, he started explaining the system of this world while walking Kuroaki to the stables.

"In this world, called Alice Academy, or Gakuen Alice, there are powers called Alices. These Alices are needed to survive, so if you come to this world without one, you die. There are some Clans, too. You get sorted to each Clan based on your Alice. Anna and Nonoko were rushing to their Clan Meeting, which takes place around this time. Clan meetings are held by the Heads of the clans. Anna and Nonoko both belong to the Creation Clan. The Heads, also known as the Princes or Princesses are very strong. Even though everybody in this world has Alices, theirs are especially rare, strong or unique."

"Other than the Creation Clan the third best Clan, there is the Animal Clan, Shadow Clan, Double Clan, Illusion Clan, Physic Clan and the two strongest clans. They are the Fire Clan and the Spirit Clan. The Head of the Spirit Clan is unknown. Only his secretary knows who he or she is. Rumor is that the Head is a guy."

He paused for a moment to clear his throat. "Last but not least, there is the Death Clan, which I am in charge of! Yes, be proud, your brother is a Prince. That's why I have a dragon." Rei pointed at his chest arrogantly in a joking manner.

I laughed a bit. We reached the stables. I saw the 8 other dragons. Looks like all the Heads have dragons each.

I wonder which Clan I'll be in. As if reading my mind, Rei smiled at me. "Come on, let's go to the Clan tree, we need to find out your Alice, your rank, and see which Clan would be most appropriate for you. I'll bring you to the King, Kazumi Yukihira. He can tell you what Alice you have."

I nodded cheerfully, excited that I had found 2 of my friends. I loved new things, too, so I was happy that I discovered this world.

"Come on, get on my back. I'll fly us there, it's faster. You probably don't know how to use your wings yet. It takes time to master it." Rei offered me.

I hopped onto his back and we flew off.

I realized the island was quite big as we flew over it. Many fairies of different colours were flocking to the Clan tree. I figured it was because it was Clan Meeting time. Rei flew us up the tall tree, all the way to the top and landed on the highest branch.

He twisted the handle of the door and pushed it open, right after knocking it. "Your majesty, we have a new Fairy. She is here to find out her Alice and get sorted into a Clan, as well as get a rank."

The King, Kazumi looked up from his desk and smiled warmly at me. It felt welcoming, and he had a strong aura of confidence, power and authority. He beckoned me closer to his desk and offered me a seat. I took his offer.

"Hello, I'm King Yukihira. What's your name?"

"M-Mikan," I answered timidly.

"Okay, Mikan, I'm going to look for your Alices, okay?"

I nodded as consent and he started staring into my eyes. While he was doing that, I observed him. He has fair skin, blonde hair and light blue eyes. He looked quite young, considering he was a King. Mikan had imagined him as an old man with a beard. How wrong she was. After concentrating on me for a while, he gasped and froze.

His welcoming appearance reappeared again, and he spoke calmly. "I'm afraid we have a rare case here. This girl not only has one Alice. She has two, and both of them are quite rare, not to mention dangerous. Currently, we don't have a Clan that would fit her Alices. She has the Nullification Alice and Steal, Copy and Erase Alice, you see. I think I'll put you in two stars, for now."

King Yukihira stayed silent for a while and closed his eyes, in deep thought. I looked around nervously.

"Rei, can you take care of her and also be her mentor while she grows? Make sure she becomes accustomed to this world. I heard she is your long lost sister," Kazumi said.

Rei nodded.

"That would mean that I'm your uncle, too," The calm and authoritative man turned into a childish one, "That's so cool! I have a niece! All I have is this stupid nephew! Mikan-chan, you can call me Uncle Kazumi now!"

I was surprised. I had an uncle, too? This was too hard for me to accept.

First, I am thrown into a weird world where everything was different. Everybody was acting like it was the most normal thing that existed.

Then, I find out that my own race had changed and saw a dragon, even sat on it.

This was followed by finding out that I had special powers, and lastly, I found out I had an uncle. This was so confusing.

My head hurt, and it seemed like the whole world was spinning. Suddenly, I heard a tiny explosion and fainted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you like it. I'm sorry if you hate the cliffhangers I keep having. Hehe.  
Also, sorry if you thought the story was too childish.  
Another apology for any errors, I tried my best to proof read it.  
Next apology for the next chapter, because today, I'll be getting my cosplay dress measurements and stuff, so I might post the chapter late.  
Last apology if you're still waiting for the romance.  
**

**Natsume will give you a hug if you Review? (It would help me if you could add in some tips)  
**

**/pushes him into the middle of the crowd of fans and runs away before he can burn me/**

**Sorry Mi-chi!**

**~Akame Taki**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm in a bad mood.  
So I'm not going to say hi.  
You want to know why?  
Because tomorrow, I'm going to get all my end-of-year results back  
And I KNOW I'm going to fail my science.  
My future is goone  
I have as much talent in science as Mikan has in Maths!  
**

**Mikan: Hey!**

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: I believe I can Fly

I woke up from the unconscious state I was in for the second time that day. Would my consciousness stop doing that, please? It was already dark outside, I could see through my window.

I sighed; there goes my regular sleeping pattern for 3 days at least. I sat up in my comfy bed, rubbing my eyes. How long have I been sleeping? Where was I anyway? This isn't my bed.

I flipped the blanket off my body and hopped off the bed. My feet brought me to the window, carved out of the tree I was in.

However, unlike before, this time, I remembered everything that had happened. I sighed again, hoping that I would not keep fainting, and making it a bad habit.

I looked at my left hand, where two golden stars had appeared. I rubbed it violently, hoping that it would go away. After some time, I stopped and stared at the stars. They showed no signs of leaving so I made a dorky sounding 'huh' sound.

I heard somebody stirring from behind.

"Oh, you're finally up!" The warm voice of my older brother sounded behind me. "You've been asleepfor 6 whole hours!"

I turned my body to face Rei, my dress twirling and looked sadly at Rei, with my stomach grumbling. "Onii-san, I'm hungry," I told Rei with my best puppy dog face on.

Rei looked at me, laughing, "Okay, let's go get you some food. I have some food in the kitchen."

I sat at the table while Rei made me dinner. I swung my legs back and forth, drooling when the aroma of the pancakes Rei made hit my nose.

That earned me a grin from Rei, and I grinned back. I had already started munching on the perfectly made pancakes and maple syrup started dripping down from my lips. I giggled idiotically and used a tissue to wipe it off.

In a minute, I had finished the big pile of pancakes and was up on my feet.

"So, because I'm your mentor, I'll be teaching you what you need to know in Alice Academy, starting with flying," Rei's expression turned scary, "Don't expect light treatment just because I'm your brother."

I shivered, scared of Rei's wrath. Rei flew me down the tree, and I saw that we were on a different island from before. It was still bigger than the average island. I saw a sign near the edge, which said 'Persona's Island'. I looked around and found Kuroaki near the other side of the island.

This was the first time I took a good look at Kuroaki. He is quite a small dragon, compared to the others in the stable I saw before. He had a nice deep black shade and his eyes were like black endless pits. Even from afar, I could see that his body was very scaly.

Don't ask me how I knew he was a male dragon, I just knew.

"Come here, Mikan-chan! We'll start by teaching you how to fly," Rei grinned, holding me by my upper arms, he flew high, and suddenly released me. "Try to fly if you don't want to crash, Mikan!" I heard Rei shout over my own screams.

I was dropping at an alarming rate, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop," I chanted under my breath. Suddenly, I found myself safe on the ground.

Puzzled, I looked at Rei who was equally as puzzled as me.

"Iinchou, are you doing something wrong? Your Alice never fails," Rei said.

"S-Sorry!" A timid voice came from beside Rei.

"Who is that?" I asked, willing myself to see the person.

A male figure appeared beside Rei, looking surprised. He looked at himself. "How did you?"

Rei suddenly remembered something and smacked himself right in the forehead. "Mikan-chan has the Nullification Alice! This method won't work on her."

Rei sat on the ground looking sad. This would mean he had to teach me slowly. I giggled, knowing that would be hard and tiring. I admit I am a slow learner and I am a bore to teach.

I looked at the boy. He wears a pair of thick, circular glasses. Even though he wears them, I can see how well he takes care of them because it is easy to see through them. His eyes are big and innocent, brown like those of a doe. His is a dirty blonde but looks very smart. The way he carries himself makes me pity him, because I could tell he was easily bullied.

"Hi! I'm Mikan! Mikan Sakura. Pleased to meet you," I said to him.

"Mi-chi? I didn't know that you were here!" He blushed, "It's me, Tobita Yuu!" His face was as red as a tomato.

"Eh? Iinchou? What are you doing here? I thought it was only Nonoko and Anna who were here," I said.

Rei got up again. "Mikan, remember what I told you about the Clans? Iinchou is the Prince of the Illusion Clan, which is tied on third best with the Creation Clan," He paused a while, staring at me straight in the eye, "Mikan, I'll have to teach you how to fly the hard way." Rei flew me up in the sky again and dropped me. This time, he stopped flying, and dropped beside me.

I screamed again, shouting Rei's name. I knew he wasn't going to save us both, so I turned my head and stared at my wings. I looked at the wings I had on my back and willed it to start fluttering. Suddenly, translucent part of the wings turned orange, and the orange lining changed to red.

Turning my head, I looked at how much time I had left and saw that the ground was just 10 feet from my face! I knew that this time, it was real, so in the little time I had left, I turned to look at my wings while shouting. "Fly!" I told myself. Miraculously, my wings started to flutter and I felt myself hover in the air.

I turned to see Rei still falling. I see, he wants me to be able to control myself. I sighed and using my wings, I zoomed down, in the direction of Rei and reached out a hand. I stretched my hand as much as I could, and to help, Rei also put out a hand in my direction.

Rei was going to hit the ground, and if he did, I could tell that he was going to get some part jumbled up inside of him. I was still quite far away from him and I knew I wasn't going to reach him in time.

I imagined him in the hospital bed. No way was I going to lose somebody again. Tears filled my eyes and I willed myself to go faster. Suddenly, I felt a sudden burst of speed and I flew very quickly towards Rei, and successfully grabbed him wrist.

Rei looked at me and smiled, fluttering his own wings. "Congratulations, you have learnt how to fly," He told me.

"You sadistic, old, monkey!" I shouted at him, still in the air. I let go of him and wiped away the tears in my eye.

"And before you ask, no, I'm not crying. I'm letting my eyeballs swim in their sockets," I said, blushing and still wiping my tears away.

Slowly, I landed on the ground at the same time as Rei, but as soon as we did, I sprang into his arms and hugged him. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I let go.

It was not until then that I realized that Iinchou had been staring at me, shocked.

He regained his composure and pushed up his glasses, saying, "Mi-chi, did you know that your wings had changed colours? Both when you started to fly and then when you accelerated. Plus, I think you just made an Alice record with the fastest flying ever! How did you do it, Mi-chi?"

I blink once. Twice. Thrice. "I don't know. I only knew that my wings changed colours once, when I started to fly. What colour was it when I accelerated?" I asked, excited about the wrong things.

Iinchou sweat dropped, "The outside was black, middle was red and the most inner part was orange."

Iinchou was still in a state of shock, both from Rei and my near-death and from this new phenomenon. "I think you better go back to your island, Iinchou," Rei suggested, "it is getting dark."

Iinchou nodded slowly and turned around, flying towards the North. We watched Iinchou's retreating figure and only when he disappeared from sight, Rei started speaking. "We should go to sleep, too. You should be tired from the flying. It might take a while to get used to it. You can sleep in the guest room again, until you can support yourself."

I was tired; I don't know how I didn't realize it until now. I nodded and followed Rei to the guest room. I smiled weakly at him as thanks when he was leaving the room.

I climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. Before I could close my eyes, I heard a shriek, "_**REI SERIO GET DOWN HERE!**_" A loud crash was heard and I felt shivers up my spine.

* * *

**Do you like it? Wish me luck for my science, because this decides my future(which is going to be veeery bad).  
Review if you think it was good or bad.  
Review if you have no opinion.  
I tried to make this chapter longer, once again, so I'm sorry if you still think it isn't long enough.  
Sorry the love interest hasn't appeared yet, hehe. I want to introduce all the characters first. He will be the last.  
**

**Any Singaporeans out there? O.o  
Hi!**

**Look! Hotaru has pictures of (insert name of your idol/crush/whoever you want), Review to get one for free!**

**~Akame Taki**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

**I'm sorry if you came here expecting a chapter, but I'm sorry to say that I think I won't finish one in time. I have school today, so I barely had time to use the computer. On the bright side, tomorrow's a public holiday, so to make it up to all of you, I will post two chapters tomorrow (or at least try to). I mean, which do you prefer? A short stupid and ridiculous chapter or a longer and better chapter?**

**Now I just need time to sulk over my End of Year results. There goes my first place in class. /sulks in a corner/ There goes my laptop, too. My parents promised that if I had top in class, I could have this laptop for myself. Unfortunately, I don't think I will have it.**

**Edit: This girl has officially been banned from the internet. I managed to sneak off and use the iPad to type this, but I need to transfer the document from my thumb drive, so I need to wait for when I get to use the computer.**

**~Akame Taki**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm back. I managed to get the permission to use the computer. Because I won't get to use it as often now, expect updates to be slower. Also, I'm sorry if your questions were left unanswered. Um. Enjoy the story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Explanation

The ground shook, which interrupted me in my 'I-want-to-sleep' state. I shot up and ran to the window, curious to find out what the commotion was about. I whined about wanting to go to sleep, grumpy because I was really very tired.

When I peeked outside the window, I saw mist everywhere. It was hard to see through the thick mist, and it didn't help that I felt like I was freezing, either. I thought I could feel every single water drop in my body turn solid. I hugged my shoulders, trying to warm myself up. The temperature had dropped by at least 30 degrees, which I found weird.

How did the temperature drop so much in such a short time?

As I breathed out, there was a cloud of steam. I poked my head out the window, hoping to see something, but to no avail. Suddenly, I felt something cold on my cheek and looked up. It was a snowflake! How could it be snowing? Winter was next season! Was the weather on its period? I thought that only happened in the human world.

Suddenly, the snowflakes turned bigger and I squinted to identify the object. My eyes widened, and with a squeal, I put my head back in the tree, just in time to see a block of ice. It was hailing! What was going on?

I looked down at what I was wearing and frowned. This short sleeveless dress isn't helping with the cold. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded me, which caused me to close my eyes. When I had opened them, my short dress had turned into a blue coat, which had a hood on it. The hood and ends were lined with fake white fur. (A/N: I don't really know how to describe this, so picture on my profile)

"REI SERIO, GET DOWN HERE, NOW! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" the feminine voice sounded again.

Someone chuckled near the foot of the tree. "Nobara, what did I do this time?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"You little…" She started saying, but stopped. She didn't know what to say. A battle cry sounded in the air and together, came a loud roar.

I looked at my wings, hoping that they would survive through the strong, cold winds and the hail. As if by miracle, the transparent turned into a crystal blue colour and the patterns were transparent. There were sliver specks of glitter all around the wings.

I grinned, feeling ready. I climbed onto the window and launched myself off, flying with all my might against the strong wings, avoiding the falling ice skillfully, as if I'd had been doing it for years.

"Rei, what's going on?" I shouted through the air.

Suddenly, I felt something cold slice against my cheek. I stopped flying and hovered in the air. My hand flew up to my face in shock, and I felt a warm liquid oozing out, slowly turning to ice.

This was the first time somebody had struck me. I couldn't stand the thought of somebody hating me. A tear emerged from my eye, which quickly turned to ice just above my cheekbone.

"Who is she? Why is she staying at your house? Rei, you bastard!" a sob came out from the middle of the hailstorm.

The temperature dropped down more, and I shivered from the cold. What was this girl talking about?

I started flying towards Rei again and landed beside him. "Rei, what's going on?"

"I thought you said you loved me!" Many icicles were shot in our direction, but I nullified them all.

"Long story short, she's just jealous." Rei chuckled again, not making any move to stop this.

"Rei-nii!" I shouted, positioning my arms in front of me with the palms facing away, as if I was pushing something invisible.

A huge orange bubble formed around me, and slowly grew bigger. Everything within the circle turned back to normal, and soon, the whole island was caged inside the circle, and the bubble disappeared. All the mist, snow and ice disappeared and was replaced by the grass that had been there before.

The girl had a look of surprise; she put her hands in front of her eyes and stared at them. "What's going on?" She then looked at us, "Rei-nii?" That was followed by a look of recognition. "Mi-chi?"

I shared the same look, "Nobara-nee?"

First Nonoko and Anna, then Iinchou, and now I find Nobara? This was confusing. Who else was here? Did they stumble into here by accident, too?

"You know Mikan?"

"Rei is your older brother?"

"You know Nobara-nee?"

The three of us asked the questions at the same time. We all laughed, and knew the answer immediately.

So my brother knew one of my 'older sisters', and my 'older sister' knew my brother.

"The world really is small, huh?" Rei asked us.

"I don't really know, after stumbling into this world. Everything seems possible at this point in time." I answered honestly, "You can live, thinking that everything will be smooth, but in reality, anything could happen."

There was story as to why Nobara was my older sister. I met her when I got lost while wandering around the neighbourhood. I was only 2, and I had run away from home and crying for god knows what reason. It was snowing that day, and I was shivering very badly.

I had found a bench and sat on it, hugging myself from the cold my tiny body could not stand. It was then when Nobara and another girl found me on the bench. Those two were very kind to me, and tried to get me home.

The whole way, they were kind to me, and played with me, making sure I didn't cry. I took an immediate liking to them.

Flashback

I sat on the bench, using my cold, freezing hands to rub away my tears. The bright light of the sun seemed be fighting the harsh, cold winter winds. The two conditions contradicted, and made me feel sick. My breath made steam exit my mouth, and had a shimmering effect, as if I was breathing out tiny crystals.

I looked to the left and right, trying to find a familiar area or face. I didn't know where I was, how I got there, or even why I was alone. This made me cry again.

Suddenly, two female teenagers came over and smiled at me warmly. They both sat at either side of me and tried to comfort me.

They tried to make me laugh, and succeeded. Within moments, my tears were gone, and the frown was replaced by my smile and laughter.

I had taken a liking to the two girls, and started joking around with them immediately. They each held one of my hands and took me around. They even bought a nice warm cup of hot chocolate for me.

I was happy with them, which made me forget all my worries. I didn't even think about it during the whole time I was with them.

While they were trying to navigate our way to my house, we were talking about ourselves and getting to know each other.

"What's your name?" One of the two girls asked. She has icy blue hair, and equally as icy eyes. It was as if she was snow herself.

I smiled brightly answering. "Mikan Sakura!"

"Oh, I'm Nobara," She answered.

"Can I call you Nobara-nee?" I asked, giggling.

Nobara nodded and smiled warmly. From then on, they had been my two 'older sisters'.

End of Flashback

I ran to Nobara and pounced on her, hugging her tightly with both my arms which seemed tiny in comparison to her larger and more mature figure.

"So, why did you run away from when Mikan was just 2?" Nobara asked.

Rei scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. "Uh, that's because," he paused and then looked at us dead in the eye, "It's a secret." He then proceeded to wink at Nobara.

"Anyway, what clan are you from, Nobara-nee?" I was puzzled.

"I'm the head of the Snow Clan," Nobara said and smiled, "It's not as big as the Fire Clan or the Spirit Clan, but I love my disciples anyway. They are like family to me."

"Snow Clan? Rei didn't tell me anything about the Snow Clan. He said there were only 9 Clans in total!" I asked, curious to the differences in stories I had heard.

Nobara stared at Rei with a menacing aura. I shivered at the sight of her, and discovered a side of Nobara I had never seen before.

"What?" Rei said defensively, "I thought it was too insignificant to mention!" He put up his hands as if he was caught red handed.

"Rei…" Nobara started saying, as if telling him to run. Her warning was taken by Rei.

Rei froze and started running away. Nobara's aura disappeared and the happy Nobara was back.

Even though Nobara made it seem as if she hated Rei, I could sense a pinch of playful love. Even though, I shivered and sweat dropped, finding it creepy. It didn't matter, Nobara will still and always be my 'older sister'.

We carried on talking as if nothing happened, while Rei was still running around very quickly in fear. I wondered why he didn't want to take the dragon.

I stopped thinking about him and caught up with Nobara very quickly. We told each other about what happened since Nobara disappeared.

After a while, Nobara reluctantly told me that Rei was her soul mate in Alice Academy. Her expression was very cute, as she kept on blushing. My hunch was right, after all. I am genuinely glad that Nobara had found someone she loved, and someone who loved her back.

I smiled, wondering when I would find my soul mate. In my head were fantasies of him and the moments I would share with him when we would together. The ideal guy was waiting for me, somewhere, out there, in the many worlds that might or might not exist. We would meet one day, and it would me magical. **(A/N: You guys know who)**

**Third person POV**

While Mikan and Nobara were talking, a dark figure hid in the tree. It was something they failed to notice, and that thing that they didn't manage to see, was that Rei was hiding in the house and looking at them. Through a tiny wooden hole in the tree, he gazed at both the girls. He tried to resist, but found himself smiling, as if he had a secret nobody knew about. It was only then when he first thought about what happened to him in a long time.

**Writer's POV (For once)**

Of course, everyone knows that Mikan's fantasies were not going to come true. In fact, the way they would meet would not be so enjoyable for our dear little Mikan. But she won't find out yet, and that will be a secret all of us are going to keep.

Even though Mikan was not as dense as she seemed to be, Mikan was still ignorant in some aspects of the world. She knew many things, but at the same time, did not discover the truth behind them. She saw everything as it was, and did not even stop too wonder about the mysteries behind them. She accepted things as they are, so she doesn't discover more about them. Mikan knew not even a fraction of the world, but she doesn't need to know them all. Mikan needs to learn to look into things more, and make the most out of them.

Most importantly, Mikan needs to learn to stay in the present, and not in the past, because much will be out of reach from Mikan if she continues to do so.

* * *

**How was it? I hope it was good enough for everyone to read. Sorry if there are errors in my typing, I didn't have the luxury of checking four times.  
Next chapter is a filler, or at least I think so. I have to make it quickly while thinking up the storyline after this, so bear with me? I already got a rough idea on how the story is going to turn out, but not every single detail. Plus, i'm aiming for longer chapters, so I would force myself to describe better.**

**If I get 17 reviews, in total, I will reveal a secret about this story. /smiles secretly/  
Maybe it's not really a secret to you guys, but it's something about this story.**

**There's still a few days of school left, so I can't write so much.  
**

**I hope I can write the next chapter and update quickly.**

**~Akame Taki**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is the long awaited chapter. I'm sorry I took so long, I have no excuses except for writer's block. I have planned out the story, just not in detail, which means I will be having small speed-bumps now and then. Anyway, I said this would be a filler, but there are some clues in here. So, happy searching!**

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, everybody won't look like people, because my drawing talent = 0**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Rei's past (Rei's POV)

"What are you doing? What will your father say?" Mother said in her thick accent, "I'm busy enough raising this sister of yours, and here you are giving me more trouble!"

"I don't care what he says, I want to do what I want to, and you can't stop me from hanging out with my friends!" I exploded, shouting expletives, "That isn't even your real opinion, is it? Father," I said the word with enough sarcasm and disgust in my voice to fill the entire Sea, "disapproves of Nobara, right?"

'Mother' stayed silent, and I knew I was right. I continued saying, slightly more calm this time. "Why do you have to listen to everything he says? You have your own will, your own mind, and you are your own person. Nobody can tell you what to do," I spoke my mind without giving a single thought to it, "What did you see in Kuonji, anyway?"

It was then she erupted with more anger in her than I have ever seen. "Do not call your Father by his name! You should give him some respect, because he is the one who helped this family with all our problems! I think you should think more abou-"

I cut her off. "Luna! Do you really think so? I had enough with Kuonji. He is a good-for-nothing creature who only knows about pretending. He doesn't really love you, I, or anybody in here. He's just doing this for benefits. Would you just please wake up?"

"I don't know why you hate your father so much, he is the one who helped raise you, and if not for him, you wouldn't be here!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be here! This is it, Mother, I'm leaving." I ran to my room and grabbed my suitcase that I had packed beforehand. I had expected this outcome and was prepared.

By the time I was back down, Luna was kneeling on the floor and covering her face, which was filled with tears. I sighed, "I will miss you, Mother."

Right after I slammed the door shut, a series of loud bangs filled the house. I could hear all the glass breaking and things flying everywhere. I regretted making Luna feel that way, but she was still twisted for standing up for Kuonji.

I set out for Nobara's house, which was far away from the village. Nobara's parents had a farm, so their house was nearer the forest. I hiked up and down the uneven road, with only one person in my mind.

Nobara.

I had met her while I was still in my gang. That day, I told my men to beat up a guy who had apparently messed with the wrong person, also known as me.

The man's name was Haru. What an idiot, I thought everyone would know not to mess with me. Everybody was scared of me, Black Autumn's boss.

I always had a way of getting away from the police, so I didn't get caught at all. I mean, would they, if even they were scared of me?

They had a rumour. They said that I had to power to kill, the ability to bring death to people, even if I didn't touch them, or know them at all.

It was true that living things around me die often, but not because of a made-up 'power'. It was just because I didn't know how to take care of things.

Everybody hated me, loathed me and called me the Prince of Death. I don't know which guy started the rumour, but I didn't care, because I was used to it.

I didn't need friends, I convinced myself regularly. I can be alone if I want. Even the gang members weren't my friends. They were just scared of me, some of them even respecting me, too.

I thought nobody had actually cared about my feelings, they all thought that I was mean and cruel. That was at least after I met Nobara.

A few members from my gang were there. We were behind the abandoned old school, far away from the village. I leaned back on the fence there with my arms folded. The five of the six members were surrounding the pathetic guy I decided to beat up. The other was my right-hand man. He was the second in-charge of the gang.

I trusted him, though I knew he was plotting my death sinisterly, due to his immense desire for the position of Boss.

What did the guy do, you ask? He insulted my gang, my family and I could sense his hatred for the country. I knew that he was going to be a criminal one day, killing people intentionally. It was in his eyes. This guy, whose name is Kage, was born a killer.

That was why I made the order to beat him up. I didn't want anybody to get hurt by him.

"Shi-sama, what are your orders?" Wain asked, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Make sure he never goes against me, my family or my gang. Make sure it stays in his mind. Make sure he doesn't forget." I replied icily.

"Yes, Shi-sama." the creepily soft voice came from beside me.

I watched his figure walk slowly towards the squirming figure on the ground. The guy was blindfolded with his arms tied to a fence behind his back.

As usual, we took off his blindfold first, mostly to stir up fear in our victim. He looked at us, fear and hatred evident in his black eyes.

"What do you want with me?" he shouted, struggling against the ropes.

I chuckled while staring up at the sky, which made everyone stare at me. The main object of my attention switched to Kage, who immediately started sweating.

I pushed myself off the fence and took three long strides to him. Slowly, I bent to his level, meeting his gaze at his eye level.

"Why don't we play a game? You guess the answer to your previous question, and if you answer wrongly, I will play a little with you. If you answer it right, we'll give you a 10 second head start to run. Deal?"

Though he was obviously afraid, he didn't give in. He spat in my face with disgust.

With anger, I wiped off the saliva with my sleeve and got up to my feet. The guy smirked up at me, and bargained, "20 seconds."

I laughed suddenly, causing my members to laugh awkwardly with me, as if they were supposed to.

I stopped as suddenly as I started and immediately lifted up my high-heeled boot and kicked Kage across the face. My boot had magically left a scratch on his cheek, which was starting to bleed a little.

"Wrong answer." I said monotonously.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" He said, glaring at me.

I kicked him similarly on the other cheek. "Wrong again."

Kage sighed, refusing to talk.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked, grinning.

He still kept quiet.

"I'm bored. Guys, take care of him." I told my men.

I received a chorus of 'Yes, Shi-sama' and walked back to my fence slowly.

A series of kicking noises came from behind me; follow by loud groans of pain. I smirked and turned around, looking at Kage and my men.

By the time we were almost finished, he was already lying on the grass in a large pool of his own blood.

He was almost losing consciousness when I bent down to his ear and whispered, "Never mess with my family, gang or me. If you do, this won't be the last time you see me." It was when I had just finished my sentence then he lost consciousness.

When we were done, we dragged him to a nearby barn and opened the doors to dump him there.

Before we could leave, a loud voice spoke, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

We turned around and saw a girl standing there with her hands on her hips. He voice was icy and cold, successfully making me shiver. Luckily, my men didn't notice it in the dark. Another advantage for us due to the dark was the fact that she couldn't see Kage.

She thought we were just robbers, or intruders.

I spoke up, "Sorry, we had rumours from our school that this barn was haunted. My classmates and I thought that we'd check it out. Sorry, we didn't know that people still owned it."

"You thought I didn't see that person there, right? What happened to him? He's beaten up so badly!" She rushed towards Kage.

I thought wrong. I tried to mask it, "Oh, we say a stray dog somewhere along the forest; it started getting hostile and attacked him. He had some meat on him, so the wild dog smelt it."

The girl's face turned dark, "Did you think I was that stupid? I know you, everybody knows you, and I think it's about time you stop hurting others. I know all about your family, so please, stop hurting others and vent your anger on them!" She said while looking over Kage's wounds.

"How dare you talk to Shi-sama like that?" Wain started standing up for me.

I held up a hand, not looking behind at my men. I was surprised at her last sentence, and was curious at what she meant by knowing all about my family.

"Leave us alone for a second." I said coolly, not showing any signs of shock.

Once again, I received a similar chorus of 'Yes, Shi-sama' from my men and they carried Kage out of the barn.

When I heard the barn door slam shut, I looked up from the pieces of hay at my feet and looked at the girl with a stoic expression.

"What do you know about my family? Who are you?" I asked, suspicious of the girl.

"I know your father rarely comes home, I know your name is Rei Sakura. I know a lot about you, you can even say I know everything. As for my name, it's Nobara Ibaragi." Nobara answered.

I glared at her. Nobody outside my family knew that. I was curious about how much she thought she knew, and continued asking her questions.

Slowly, while Nobara answered the questions, I was getting more suspicious, and at the same time felt like she was a genius. How did she know all of these?

"I know you're going to get a sister soon," She said without me prompting.

I kept quiet, thinking about all that she had said. I started realizing that maybe she did know all about me, even about…

I opened my mouth and started to ask her the biggest thing of all. Before I could speak, she spoke.

"I know your father is King of Japan, _Prince Rei Yukihira_."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger? I guess. At least you guys know how Rei met Nobara. Not very pleasant, but whose meetings are ever pleasant? Everyone? Okay, fine.  
Also, the cliffy isn't a big clue. I just wanted to make the chapter interesting.**

**Anyway, I accept flames for being late just this once. All constructive criticism is welcomed. I'll try to get Chapter 6 up quick.**

**Goodbye for now.  
~AkameTaki**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hehe, sorry for disappearing for a while. I had some important things going on. So I tried to make an especially long chapter for you guys. I hope you guys can forgive me with this.**

_**Disclaimer: Never in my life will I ever own Gakuen Alice.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The meeting

Nobara had left the island after our little talk. She was nice, and I liked her very much. It was a pity, though, that I had only met her for a few days before she disappeared, too.

Even through the short time we knew each other, we had an unspoken bond between us, one of friendship created by fate.

It was like we were meant to meet.

I flew back into the tree to look for Rei, and found him crouching in the corner by a window with his eyes closing.

He didn't notice me, which was good. I slowly crept up to him with a smile on my face. Better bring him up to his room. NOT!

Instead, I crept up to him and screamed in his ear. "REI, NOBARA IS HERE TO KILL YOU, RUN!"

His eyes shot open and his wings suddenly activated from shock, and took him away. It caused him to bang his head against the ceiling then faceplanting on the ground.

A large bubble of giggles erupted from my throat, and I bent over, unable to stop laughing.

After a while, I bent down to Rei's level and pat his head, which caused him to look up and glare at me.

"Rei, what are you doing down there?" I asked playfully, "You bed is upstairs."

"I can't sleep now, I'm fully awake and it's all your fault," He pouted like a child.

"Sorry Rei." I apologized, and started laughing again. I started to stand up and walk away when I felt a hand in contact with my wrist. I turned around and found Rei behind me, already standing up.

"Why won't you call me your onii-san?" He asked, refusing to release my hand.

I blushed slightly, hoping he won't see in the dark. "I don't know. I just met you and all…" I trailed off. Yes. That's why I was blushing. It's nothing.

"Which reminds me, why do we have different surnames? Papa Kuonji's surname is Sakura, right?"

Rei's face darkened, but he quickly masked his expression with a cheerful expression. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

I found it strange, but dismissed the hint of doubt I had of Rei and beamed my signature smile. "Let's go sleep."

Maybe I'd ask Uncle Kazu tomorrow, he had the surname Yukihira, too.

Pulling Rei's hand, I flew up to the guest room and waved good night to him. I finally plopped down into the bed to get some rest for the day.

I didn't feel like sleeping yet, though. I lay in my bed, leaning on the left side. For the last time of the day, I stared into the starry sky. The stars in the sky twinkled, as if calling out to me.

My eyes finally started to close. The gaps between were only big enough to see the moon. It was as if the moon was coming closer to me. Suddenly, the room darkened. Instead of the large moon, I caught a flash of raven hair, followed by deep crimson eyes which paused at the window. I forced my eyes open, just enough to see his entire face before I fell into a deep sleep with only his face in her mind.

Third person POV

Within her, something began to stir while she was sleeping. The wind disturbed her hair where it laid on her forehead and the moonlight lit her face again.

Mikan was left alone in the silence of the night, sleeping soundly. She had a dream of the guy who she had seen. She forgot everything about the dream, except the fact that she was standing in the boy's arms, staring into his crimson pools, drowning more with every second that passed.

She woke up the next morning having a big headache. She was trying to remember what she had dreamt about, and that hurt her head. She looked at the window to look at the outside, and found a piece of paper there, purposely left for her.

Mikan sat up in her bed and read the note.

To my kawaii little sister,

I was called for a little Head Fairy meeting by Uncle, so I had to leave early. I made breakfast, it's in the microwave, just heat it up if it's cold. After the meeting I might have things to do, so entertain yourself until then. Have fun!

Your older brother

Mikan's POV

I sighed, he was a useless brother. Well, at least he prepared breakfast. I walked downstairs, forgetting that I could fly. I walked into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I opened the microwave and froze when I saw what was inside.

A cardboard picture of a white bunny stood inside on the cover of a cardboard box. Beside it was another note.

To my kawaii little sister,

I didn't have time to prepare your breakfast, so here's some Chubby Bunny cereal. You don't have to reheat it, but there is chocolate milk in the fridge. Have fun eating!

Your older brother (who loves you)

I fell to the floor. "I take that back, he is a useless idiot," I muttered, getting back up on my feet. I grabbed the box and found a round bowl. After setting them down on the table, I opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate milk.

I quickly fixed up a meal for myself and finished it, having a place to go to and someone to see. Once done, I dumped the bowl in the basin, together with the spoon. "Rei needs something to do," I said to myself.

I switched back into my normal dress, which was white and black and flew off to the main island, where Uncle's office was at.

While flying, I saw many other islands which had other people on it. Some were big and some were small. Even though, I thought they were all amazing. That was how it went for most of the trip, me staring at people around me, even when I had reached the Communal Island. Well, at least, until I bumped into something hard.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" A deep uncaring voice came from in front, slightly above me.

'Who's voice is that.' I thought. It made me dizzy, and crave for more.

The bump had caused me to fall back a bit, into a shallow lake. "Sorry," I muttered, drenched in the water.

I looked up and all I saw was the crimson red eyes and the raven hair from my dreams last night. I stared at him, drowning in his crimson pools once again. As each second passed by, I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper, and I couldn't break free.

Some time passed by, and the guy smirked. "Like what you see? Don't fall for me so soon."

My little 'dream' faded away, and I blinked a few times. He is such a jerk! Yes, he has the looks, but his attitude sucks. I folded my arms, looking away in anger.

I heard him scoff sarcastically, "Polka dots? How mature."

I looked at him again and tilted my head, only to meet his eyes again. 'Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall.' I had to keep chanting to myself to not make a fool out of myself again.

"Polka dots?" I was confused, what did he mean? I saw him smirk and averted his eyes towards the grass below his feet.

Following his motion, I, too looked down, to find my dress soaked in the water. Due to the fact that my dress was white and it being drenched, my dress had become see-through.

Red immediately flew to my face and the arms that were folded flew up to my chest area. My bra and underwear had a red and black polka dot pattern.

Immediately, I stood up and thought of my dry dress. The water on my dress immediately disappeared, and it was good as new.

"Stop teasing her, Natsume." I heard a voice which was sweet, and it made my heart beat painfully. I looked behind the guy and saw blond hair, blue eyes, a charming smile and a bunny that I was very familiar with.

"Ruka-pyon!" I shouted, springing towards Ruka and hugged him tightly. I quickly let go when he started to make a strangled sound and I picked up Usagi, my favourite bunny. Bringing Usagi to my face, I rubbed my cheek against it, which caused the bunny to hop back into Ruka's arms.

"Still as childish as ever," I heard a cold voice. No, it couldn't be. I turned my head to look at Ruka's right.

"Hello, Mikan," a cold voice said. I found myself staring at a girl with dark hair and amethyst eyes. In her hand was a tiny contraption and a wrench.

"Hotaru!" I immediately hugged Hotaru even tighter than I had hugged Ruka. I was so glad to see them!

Hotaru and Ruka were my childhood friends, and we were always together, since we were two.

Natsume's eyes widened, 'The Ice Queen didn't shoot the girl with the infamous Baka Gun. Who was this girl?'

"I missed you, too, Mikan," Hotaru said with a faint smile. Tears sprang into my eyes, I had missed my two best friends. Ruka came and joined the group hug. A huge smile appeared on my face.

After a while, Natsume cleared his throat. We broke up and looked at him, the smile still on my face.

"Natsume, this is Mikan. Mikan, this is Natsume," Ruka offered, breaking the awkward silence.

A sudden shiver passed through me. His name gave me goosebumps.

"I would rather call her what I want. Right, Polka?" he said.

"You jerk! I can't believe I actually thought you were handsome for a while there," I said, looking away.

"You thought I was handsome?" He said while smirking. He took a step towards me, then another, joining me in the lake. He put a finger under my chin, tilting it up so that I would look at him. His fingers then left my chin. My grin disappeared.

He moved closer so that our faces became less than an inch apart. I gulped, the only thing in sight were his crimson eyes. Once again, I felt myself drowning in his crimson pools. If we were any closer, our lips would be touching. A huge blush appeared on my face.

He suddenly moved back, and I came back to reality. Natsume smirked again.

Before I could shout at him, Ruka spoke. "Mikan, where are you going?"

I turned and smiled at Ruka,"I'm going to see King Kazumi; I have to ask him something."

"What a coincidence, we're heading there, too!"

I giggled awkwardly, "I kind of don't know how to get there, so can I tag along?"

"Sure," Ruka said gently.

I flew up and hovered beside Hotaru, "Hotaru!"

Reader POV

As they flew, Mikan caught up with her best friend, and she told her what was going on in her life. However, Hotaru was not listening. Instead, she was throwing glances at Ruka, and trying to communicate to him silently without letting Mikan know.

Their 'communication' went somewhere along these lines:

'Do you think we should tell them?' That was Hotaru.

'I don't know, seeing how their meeting went, I think not,' Ruka 'replied'

'I agree, they're going to freak out, and in the end, the result will not be what we desired.'

Behind them, a certain raver haired guy was looking at their silent exchange with confusion and interest. After a while of cluelessness, he gave up and put his flying on autopilot and daydreamed.

The four approached the Communal Tree and flew up it, reaching King Kazumi's office. Natsume flew in front of Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka and knocked on the door once, and walked in.

Mikan could guess, from his actions that he was quite an important person, not as important as her uncle, but important nonetheless.

Hotaru and Ruka entered next, with Mikan trailing behind.

"Old Man, you said you wanted to talk to us?" Natsume said uncaringly.

"We brought someone along; she said she wanted to talk to you." Hotaru said monotonously.

"What Old Man? You should treat your elders with more respect, Natsume." King Kazumi replied Natsume.

Mikan walked out from behind Hotaru and Ruka, smiling at her uncle.

"Mikaaaaaan!" Kazumi's face switched from serious to a loving uncle.

"Morning Uncle Kazumi," Mikan replied cheerfully.

"Uncle?" Everybody asked at the same time, surprised that King Kazumii had a niece.

"I didn't think about it much yesterday, but now I find it a bit weird. Your surname is Yukihira, right?" Mikan asked which earned a nod from Kazumi. She continued, "But mine is Sakura. How are we related?"

King Kazumi sighed, and put away the papers that had been messily laid across his table. He put his hands on the table and said in a serious tone, "It's a long story, so I suggest you guys make yourselves comfortable."

Mikan's POV

Hotaru and Ruka sat on a couch to the left of the room, so I was left to sit with Natsume on the two-seater in front of my uncle's table.

"How do I start?" King Kazumi wondered aloud. After a while, he spoke again. "Long ago, there was this young boy. He looked like any ordinary boy, every morning, he had to do things that normal people do. However, when it came to the afternoon, he had mountains of classes and homework to complete. The things he had to do involved stocks, shares, world affairs and other things children his age did not need to learn. This boy was very sad, because he did not go to normal school, and he had to study every day, even on weekends. He did not have friends of his age."

Kazumi smiled a little and continued, "He had a younger brother one year younger than him. The boy thought that he finally had somebody to play with, though he wouldn't have time. He thought his younger brother had to go through the same torture as him. However, this brother did not need to have these extensive lessons. He instead, could play as much as he wanted. The boy got jealous, but he was still happy nonetheless."

The smile disappeared, "Then, his little brother disappeared, although their family searched for him, the little brother was nowhere to be found. The family gave up after a while. The boy went back to his lonely life, saddened by the disappearance of his brother. However, the boy couldn't take the sudden loneliness, so he ran away from home on one day. He wandered the streets of the market and as he had never been out of his house before, he got lost in the crowds. That was when he saw this girl in an expensive looking dress. She was accompanied by a woman in a maid dress. Despite the fact that she was followed by the maid, she was laughing. The boy went up to the girl, recognizing her, and questioned her."

"The boy was amazed at her reply, and thus, the two became friends as they grew up. The boy found out that she was the daughter of a Duke and Duchess. When they grew up, the boy proposed to the girl, and she agreed. They both ruled Japan as the King and the Queen, because the boy was actually the prince of Japan. As the years passed by, a son had been born. Even though he was not the child of the Queen, they both loved him nonetheless. He was the product of a jealous woman and the King. They named him Rei. However, that boy disappeared like the little brother had disappeared. The couple was so sad, but soon, a baby girl was born. She was named after a fruit, Mikan. However, the jealous woman, who liked the king, stole the girl away. The woman gave Mikan her surname, Sakura. And now, this girl, disappeared, too."

I was surprised, as were Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

"Are you saying that Mikan is the long lost Princess? And that Rei is the long lost Prince?" Ruka exclaimed.

King Kazumi nodded. Everybody turned to stare at me, "You're the long lost little brother of my dad? And Luna and Kuonji aren't my parents?"

King Kazumi nodded again. I was shocked. I was a princess.

"Technically, you are the crown princess because Rei declined the position. There is nobody else we know who can take the position." Kazumi looked at me, then stood up and bowed. "Princess Mikan," he addressed.

I was shocked, and turned to see Hotaru and Ruka following suit. When they were done, Natsume smirked, not a teasing one, but one that made me feel like I was in heaven. "Princess Mikan," he said softly, bending, then picking up my hand and kissed it lightly, still holding eye contact.

"Everyone, don't bow to me, I'm not a princess," I said, my whole face red.

Everyone got up and smiled at me. "Accept the fact, Princess," Ruka said.

"Just call me Mikan," I said quickly.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing my older brother. I ran to him, "Rei! These people are acting crazy!" I told him.

Rei looked shocked, and then to Kazumi, he asked, "You told her?"

I nearly fell when I heard that. "It's true?" I asked Rei.

Rei looked at me and nodded, "So now that you know, I think it's time to train you. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru I need you three."

He quickly flew out. I sighed and followed with Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and King Kazumi behind.

We reach a large open field where he told Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru to stand around me from a distance. Rei stood somewhere else.

Suddenly, fire, animals, bullets and some black coloured substance shot towards me. Afraid, I put my hands out and they disappeared.

"Good, now try to nullify Natsume's fire." Natsume walked over and lit a fire in his hand. I looked at it and it disappeared.

Natsume looked shocked, but it quickly disappeared, and his uncaring façade appeared again.

"Mikan has the alice of nullification, her next alice will shock you even more."

The three were shocked, she had two alices? That was rare in Alice Academy, only a few people were known to have two.

"Mikan, I want you to try to make fire, like you just saw Natsume did," Rei told me.

I lifted up my hand and looked at it, trying to will it to light up. However, after a while, nothing happened.

"Hm, sorry, Mikan, but your alice is a new one, so I don't know how it works. Try to put both hands over Natsume's heart; it should be where it is easiest to copy an alice."

I blushed and put both my hands near Natsume's chest, though not touching it. Smirking, he took both my hands by the wrists and thrust them onto his chest, causing me to stumble forward. He then let go of my wrists and put his hands on my waist. The action had left our bodies very close, with my hands on his chest. I looked up, blushing madly while staring into his eyes. For the third time that day, I felt myself falling into his crimson orbs. Similarly, he was staring into mine, with his signature smirk on his face.

I became unaware of my surroundings, with only Natsume in sight and mind.

Natsume's POV

Polka was now in my arms, and I was hugging her. God damn! What was I doing? I never liked any girl; all of them were either not my taste, or annoying screaming fangirls.

This was the third time today I was staring into her eyes, why am I doing this? I didn't think about what I was doing. God damn it! It was like an instinct. Almost as if…

Almost as if it was meant to happen.

I knocked myself in the head mentally. What am I thinking? I hadn't shown any interest in any girl before, only a guy. Ruka… But he was meant for Hotaru, and vice versa. I knew it, so I kept my distance. And even then, I wasn't sure if I had feelings for him.

_**(A/N: Yes I know this isn't what you normally read, but I wanted to include this here to show that I do not diss gays. They love who they want, and it doesn't matter, because if it is true love, they can overcome any obstacle. This isn't going to be a large part in the story, just something to show my support for gays~)**_

But for polka, it feels different, I felt like we were in our own little bubble, nobody was around, everything was silent. The silence even sounded like music to me. I smirked, this wasn't real. Either that or this girl had used some kind of alice to do this to me. It was an after effect of some sort.

Who cares, anyway? This was all just stupid as hell. I'll just go with the flow. The effect will disappear soon.

Mikan's POV

I was still blushing. I need to copy the alice now, to get my hands off. I quickly closed my eyes, and imagined a red stone surrounded by fire travelling from Natsume's heart to my fingers.

Soon, I felt warmth at my fingers, where I saw it started to glow orange. I automatically stepped back, pulling my hands away from Natsume. To say I was sad is an understatement.

I sighed. "Okay, Mikan, now try to use Natsume's fire."

Once again, I brought my hand up. Without much trouble, I lit up a fire in my hands.

"Now try to copy Ruka's and Hotaru's."

I walked up to Ruka, and slowly reached out my hands, not wanting to touch him. I closed my eyes, and before I even touched him, the warmth appeared again, together with the glow. Soon, animals began to run towards me and surround me.

I then turned to Hotaru, this time, without shutting my eyes, and just by looking at her, the glow appeared. I took the object in Hotaru's hands and started tinkering with it. When Hotaru tried it out, she was impressed when a gigantic translucent screen appeared above the island, showing a broadcast of what seems like Alice Academy's television program.

I grinned at Rei and my uncle. "I did something!"

Rei and Kazumi looked at each other. After a while, Rei asked, "Do you have any accessory that you would be okay to wear daily?"

I nodded, remembering a necklace I had with me since I was young. I always had it with me, even if it can't be seen.

I reached into my pocket, but suddenly remembered that I was wearing a dress. The necklace was in my jeans pocket. I wonder if I could change my dress to that outfit. I glowed and my dress disappeared. I was wearing the shirt and jeans I was wearing before I arrived.

Reaching into my pocket, I fished out a necklace. Its pendant was of a yin and yang circle, however, the black and white was replaced by red and orange. I handed it to Uncle Kazumi, who promised to return it soon.

"Until then, do not use your SEC alice, only the nullification, fire, animal pheromone and invention alice. Remember, do not harm anybody."

I grinned, "Yes, Uncle!"

Rei and Uncle Kazumi immediately flew off with a set destination. I turned to look at Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, "So, what now?"

"It's actually Clan Meeting Time, and we have to go to our Clans. We are needed there." Ruka explained.

"Needed?" I asked.

"Oh, right, we didn't explain. I am the Prince of the Animal Clan. Hotaru is Princess of the Creation Clan, and Natsume is Prince of the Fire Clan."

"I don't want this baka coming to my clan, she will ruin everything," Hotaru said, the little bit of her kind side gone. She was cold again.

"My clan is kind of territorial; they don't like people who aren't from the Animal Clan there."

"I guess you're coming with me, then," Natsume said, flashing his most charming yet disturbing smile at her.

Ruka and Hotaru took off towards the Communal Tree, and I was left with Natsume. It's starting to get awkward, because they had almost kissed for three times that day.

"We're leaving," Natsume said, and took off in the same direction as Ruka and Hotaru.

I trailed slowly a bit further behind him. Soon, he realized that I wasn't right behind him and grumbled, "Keep up, Polka,"

I decided not to listen to him and continue at the slow pace I was flying at. He looked at me impatiently, and then flew towards me.

Natsume held my hand by the wrist and started dragging me towards the Communal Tree. I blushed for the thousandth time today.

After a while, I matched Natsume's pace and flew beside him. However, his hand was still tightly wrapped around my wrist.

"Natsume, it hurts," I said softly.

I felt Natsume's hand loosen around my wrist and slid down to my hand, holding it. "How's this, then?" He said looking away.

I bit the insides of my cheek before replying, "It's fine."

The whole way, we flew like that, hand-in-hand, in silence. Soon, as we entered the Communal Tree, I was greeted with a high pitch shriek and a fireball to the face.

Before I had time to react, a strong masculine figure appeared in front of me and hugged me protectively, blocking the fireball.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I think it is slightly less that 4 times the usual size. I'm happy that you guys are reading this story. I wanted to make Natsume appear as soon as possible, because of a request :)  
**

**I hope this is enjoyable for you all.**

**As for the 'secret' promised, here is two secrets about this story.  
1. This story wasn't actually planned to be a Gakuen Alice fanfic. It was actually a story with original characters and stuff. I just thought, hey there's a fire alice user in Gakuen Alice, and the characters fit quite well! Thus _Find Your Way Out_ was made.  
2. The original story I made actually came from my dream.**

**Not really a lot, I know I'm a bit stupid for writing a story just because of a dream, but I actually liked the idea of the story.  
**

**Hope you all continue reading this story, thank you!  
~Akame Taki**


End file.
